The present invention relates to an improved brake holding system of an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a brake holding system for vehicles comprising a vacuum magnetic device operatively associated with a brake holder and a moon gear member attached to a push rod connected to the master cylinder, said moon gear member having teeth on one side thereof whereby when the automobile is stopped by the application of the foot brake pedal for a period of time, for example, at a stoplight, by actuating a switch, the operator does not need to keep his foot on the brake pedal. The brake can then be automatically released when the accelerator pedal is depressed by the driver for advancing the automobile. In a further feature of the present invention, the brake holding system can be operated by pulling an emergency handle when the release system does not operate.
In many of the brake holding and releasing systems known in the art, the mechanisms are very complicated, rendering them unacceptable for commercial applicability or availability. Such brake controlling systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,484 to Price, U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,824 to Forman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,557 to Long, U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,611 to Cook, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,821 to Prather. The present applicant is also prosecuting another U.S. patent application Ser. No. 681,254, filed Dec. 13, 1984, which disclosed a brake holding system for vehicles wherein, when the automobile is stopped by the application of a foot brake pedal by the actuation of a switch, the operator does not need to keep his foot on the brake pedal and, thus, the brake can be automatically released when the accelerator pedal is depressed by the driver. However, this brake holding system cannot be applied as conveniently or reliably.